


Know Less and Care More

by spicypalette



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Body Image, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sickfic, Slow Burn, but like its cute and sappy but also theyre just dumbasses, not immediately, theres also a lot of lowkey sternclay later on i’m planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicypalette/pseuds/spicypalette
Summary: After some intense injuries due to the loss of his powers, Duck becomes sick. A familiar face, now closer, shows back up and volunteers himself to nurse Duck back to health with only one motive.





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> howdy! this is my first fic on ao3! just for fun... i hope you like it, it will be pretty damn long. if you want, you can find me on tumblr @spicypalette because drawing is more my thing than writing lmao. ily!!!!

It had been approximately a week since The Pineguard had successfully defeated the latest abomination that plagued the town of Kepler. 

And The Amnesty Lodge was unnervingly quiet this afternoon, their downtime was...uneventful. 

Aubrey stroked her pet rabbit softly while resting on Dani’s stomach, who was sketching what looked like yet another forest scene.

Jake sat in the corner of the lounge buffing and polishing his snowboard for the fifth time in a span of two days. 

Mama was “finishing some paperwork” in her office, which everyone knew was a slang term for her getting a much needed nap on the old sofa she kept up there. 

Barclay was sitting at the bar scribbling away in a planner notebook, probably working out the Lodge’s meal plan for the month. He looked like he’d rather be doing literally anything else. 

Agent Stern was still there, but he seemed a little separated from his work. He drowsily looked out of the large awning windows on the opposite end of the lobby as he sipped his latte. Catching a glossy, but almost endearing look at Barclay every now and then. 

Ned wasn’t at the Lodge today, he was at the Cryptonomica instead, setting up his latest money-grab scheme he’s been developing no doubt. He was always a little reclusive after fights, which nobody really questioned since that one time Aubrey walked in on him listening to old records and what seemed like crying?

But Duck was the worst off. Since Minerva had left, his Chosen One Powers had dwindled and any strenuous activity was painful to Duck, but this time he had taken more hits than anyone. He was bedridden in a room in the Lodge. Mama wouldn’t have him anywhere else. he had broken ribs and bruises all over his body. The cold temperatures weren’t helping, and the vulnerability of his immune system was causing him to catch a small fever. 

He ached all over, that’s why he couldn’t get any rest. Every small movement he made in his sleep shot intense pain up and down his body. He was miserable, he honestly felt like bursting into tears, which was uncommon for Duck. He felt so alone, everyone had left at the moment he started to accept who he was. Or, most people at least.

He heard a soft knock at the door, done in fashion that may have been easily recognized, a sort of musical pattern. Duck exhaled a coarse and dry 

“Yeah, come in.”

A familiar face stood in the doorway. He had his thick curly dark grey and white hair french-braided back and his giant red glasses that consumed most of his face glinted from the gentle sunlight leaking through the curtain.

Duck was startled. 

“H-hey Indrid!” He said, a little too excitedly for his condition.

They all knew Indrid was back in Kepler, he had called a few times just to check in, saying he wasn’t exactly ready to get back in the fight. Still needed a bit of recuperation. 

Duck knew first though, and knew a lot more about Indrid, since he started to call Duck every evening at 5 in anticipation for his inevitable loneliness. They had talked, a lot. 

“I’m so sorry for being gone for such a long time, Duck.”

Indrids voice was pleasant and mellow, Duck liked to listen to him.

“Oh Indrid, you don’t have to apologize.” Duck started 

“I completely understand why you stayed away. It wasn’t safe for you.”

Indrid let out a faint exhale and chuckled lightly.

“Y’know, Duck, I’ve wanted to tell you this ever since we started talking more. I always have taken better to you than anyone else. Even from the moment I met you.”

Duck smiled,

“And what d’you mean by that exactly?” 

Indrid smiled back, but his was less of a smirk, and more of a bright grin. He often found it impossible to simply smirk.

“You just treat me differently than most.” Indrid sat down on the foot of the bed and continued.

“Duck, I’m not saying I don’t appreciate your friends, they’ve done much for me too. What I’m trying to convey here is that, you just... commiserate with me more.”

He looked vaguely tense.

“Does that make sense?”

Duck had a puzzled look on his face, 

“Yeah, ‘Drid I think I know what you’re trying to say.”

He looked down and began fiddling with the hem of the blanket. A few awkward seconds passed that felt like forever. 

“I really missed you, Indrid.”

Indrids expression is always difficult to read due to his saucer-shaped glasses, but it seemed he was touched by that sentiment, even if he saw it coming. 

“I missed you too.” 

Indrid placed his cold hand on Ducks warm one and let it linger for a few seconds, or until the tension was so high he had to pull away. 

“Barclay actually sent me up here to check on you!” 

Indrid stated that just slightly too loudly. 

“He wanted me to bring you downstairs, he says moving around will help you heal just as good as rest.” 

His voice lowered back down as he said that, Duck huffed and nodded hesitantly. 

He winced hard as he swung his legs over the side of the creaky bed. Indrid pushed himself off the bed swiftly in order to help Duck. He paused a moment to make sure there were no immediate possibilities in which Duck hurts himself more. 

Indrid placed his arm around Ducks waist as Duck grabbed on to Indrids shoulder, they hobbled slowly down the stairs together. Barclay greeted them at the bottom of the banister. 

“Duck! Sorry to take you from uh.. your sleep, I guess. But I thought you might need to eat? I’m not sure. I already made you your tea how you like it.” 

Duck smiled as genuinely as he could and accepted the large mug. It was a cup of English Breakfast tea with honey, indeed his favorite. 

“Well, Barclay, I might just be a tad too sick to eat right now, but this tea might do me some good. Thank ya.”

Aubrey and Dani jumped from the loveseat in the lounge area simultaneously. They moved to the chair, with Dani sitting on Aubrey’s lap, so that Duck could be a little more comfortable.

Duck regarded them with an uneasy smile, he sat down with a small grunt and Indrid tucked his frail body in next to Duck. 

He was slightly off-put by Indrids closeness, but the warmth expanding in his chest displaced any uncomfortable feelings. 

Slow footsteps descended down the stairs. They were lengthy and the demeanor seemed authoritative, so it was obviously Mama emerging from her office. 

It was so rare that Mama ever came to the lounge with everyone else, she seemed relaxed, and kicked her feet up on the table as she took a seat in the chair across from Aubrey and Dani. 

She let out a contented sigh and looked at Duck. 

“How’s your ribs and bruises there Duck? I sure do hope you’re comfortable here.”

Duck had the look on his face that only meant one thing, he was going to attempt a lie. Indrid could tell this by other means, i.e seeing it as a probable timeline. Nobody wanted to ruin Mama’s good mood, but she is easily soured. Fair enough though, she was just prideful and stubborn. 

Indrid saw no prominent futures in which Duck told Mama that he felt cramped and restless, he wasn’t gonna let him get walked over to spare her mood while he was this distressed. 

Before Duck could even open his mouth, Indrid interjected.

“Actually, Duck was lamenting to me earlier that the beds here hurt his back a little, and that there were too many noises at night. He prefers the familiarity and organized chaos of his apartment. Also his cat, he misses his cat.”

Mama blinked a few times and raised an eyebrow, wondering why Indrid was so set on getting Duck out of here. Her expression immediately softened, which was unexpected for pretty much everyone else in the room.

“Well, that’s no problem, Duck’s an adult man and can come and go as he pleases!” 

Everyone nodded to Mama’s statement. 

Duck sighed with relief heavily and mouthed “Thank You!” at Indrid. 

Mama’s face twisted back into worry. 

“He is seriously injured though, and nobody will be able to come and go from Duck’s apartment at all hours of the day if necessary.”

Indrid felt a gushing smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

“I can! I’ll stay with Duck, just until he’s better.”


	2. Aches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indrid becomes Ducks caretaker.  
> Duck gets some much needed sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m posting this chapter today, because i have it ready, but chapter 3 probably wont be out til monday!!!

It has been four whole days since Duck last set foot in his small and cozy apartment. 

It felt like home to him. He loved the consistent pile of laundry by the doorframe to his bedroom, he loved the always neatly stacked cabinets, he even loved the old cream colored carpet in the living room.

He was doing so much better in the comfort of his own home, though he was pretty drowsy from the drive. Indrid did keep you on your toes with his driving skills, to put it lightly.

Duck sat down on his suede sofa for a moment, he sighed and relaxed his muscles, not seconds later had he passed out, snoring loudly. 

Indrid placed the keys to Ducks Forest Service truck in the small bowl by the front door. The first thing he did was change all of Ducks sheets and pillowcases and brought out the old quilt Duck always used when he was sick, which was an odd thing for Indrid to foresee, he thought to himself.

He moved the laundry into a basket, just to remove the chance of Duck tripping. He also lit the one candle in the whole apartment, it was a juniper and fir woodwick candle. It still had a small note wrapped around it with twine which read 

“Love you, Duck. From your favorite sister, Jane.” 

Indrid admired the endearment with a smile, before lighting the candle with a match from a Wolf Ember Grill matchbook. 

Indrid had tidied up Ducks entire living space and even got some use out of an old present within an estimated 20 minutes. 

Indrid saw that Duck was absolutely out cold on the sofa.

He tapped Duck lightly. 

“Duck? You need to sleep in your bed. You’ll have backaches from the couch.”

Duck obviously couldn’t hear, Indrid didn’t want to startle him awake, mainly because he knows how hard Duck can punch. He patted his shoulder to see if he could lure him awake, but Duck seemed a heavy sleeper. 

He didn’t have any other options. 

Indrid quickly looked around the apartment, he ran to close all the blinds and to lock the door. 

He hated doing this, but Indrid knew he was far too scrawny in his human form to lift a man of Ducks stature, and he couldn’t just leave him there. 

Slowly he removed his big, round scarlet glasses. He grimaced and seethed his teeth as he did so. In under a second, there was an 8 foot tall creature with feathery antennae,thick grey neck scruff, 6 limbs, and huge reflective red eyes that glinted off of every surrounding metallic surface. He fluttered his dusty brownish-grey wings a bit before bending down to scoop Duck into his arms.

Duck, still very much asleep, wrapped his arms around Indrids fluff and cuddled into it and hummed contentedly. Indrid got tenser, and you could’ve probably seen his face go ten different shades of pink if he hadn’t been in his mothman form. 

He had never seen Duck so vulnerable. Indrid only knew a few sides of Duck. He’s seen the man angry, protective, proud, tense, giddy, and aggravated outta his mind. But has never seen him sleep, or, now that it’s crossed his mind, never seen him talk about his feelings. Duck is fairly stoic, but he’s most likely just afraid. 

Indrid layed Duck on the bed like one would lay down a five-month-old baby. Head first, gently. Thank God Duck had on sweatpants and a t-shirt because Indrid wasn’t in the mood to undress Duck, in that context at least. 

Indrid pushed that awkward thought way back, and had to restrain himself from peeking at a few timelines. 

He put his glasses back on and transformed back into a human again. He sat down on the bed next to Duck. He stared at Duck fondly. Indrid found Duck fascinating in every way possible, his facial features were absolutely riveting. 

He had a large pink scar across his left eye, he said he got it when he first became a ranger after falling from a tree. He remembers Duck saying “It’s a goddamned miracle I hadn’t lost sight in this eye!” every time he told the story. There were other smaller scars from varied sword-fighting and forest duty mishaps. 

His cheeks and arms were covered in freckles, a single dark brown curl had fallen into Ducks eyes, his steady breathing moved it back and forth. 

Indrid found himself grinning ear to ear. He could feel his pulse, and the inevitable was happening.

Indrid was falling in love, he knew it was going to happen, but he had no idea the physical feeling of it. 

That was why he had begun talking to Duck every evening, and why he came back to Kepler. 

But Indrid hadn’t been in a relationship in so long, and he knew Duck most likely wouldn’t feel the same. 

So why was he causing himself the pain? 

Indrid stood up from the bed as Duck shifted and made a small moaning noise. 

Even if Duck didn’t see Indrid the same way, he was going to help him, he was going to be a good friend this time. A good person.


	3. Hopeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! syke. u THOUGHT motherfucker. it’s NOT monday, early update.

Duck woke up to the permeating and familiar scent of beef broth and onions coming from the kitchen.

He rubbed his eyes, stretched, and stood to his feet, he could ignore the pain at this point.

He felt strangely well-rested, unlike his usual sleep. He suspected it may have been the fact that there was someone with him, that he wasn’t on his own. It brought solace to Duck.

He wandered out from his bedroom to see where that glorious smell was coming from.

Indrid was standing over the stovetop making a large pot of what looked like french onion soup. There was a rag thrown over his shoulder and he looked very preoccupied with the preparations.

Without even peering over his shoulder, Indrid said with an enthusiastic tone

“Ah! Good afternoon Duck.”

“What’s all this?”

Duck said as he attempted to smooth down his bedhead.

“Well, I didn’t want you to just eat whatever you had convenient, I thought you would appreciate a hearty, home cooked meal!”

Duck smiled incredulously.

“Not to mention, Wolf Ember Grill was closed for renovations, so there wouldn’t have been any use in checking, dar- Duck.”

He was slightly embarrassed of the close slip.

Duck noticed Indrid was about to address him as “darling”, but didn’t bring it up. He took a seat at the kitchen table and cradled his cheek in his hand.

Duck watched Indrid work on the last touches to the meal. He was surprisingly a wonderful cook. His coily dark grey and white hair was pulled into a tight bun. Duck saw as Indrid clenched and unclenched his jaw reflexively. His jawline was perfect, especially with those high and sunken cheekbones. Duck wanted to stroke his face to feel them, their sharpness.

Duck’s face went red-hot imagining that and shook his head vigorously as if he was trying to expel it from his brain. But Indrid was just so polite. And so, so pretty.

Duck thought he was in love, but found it hard to accept. He could put that off until much later. Only because he doubted he was still capable of loving someone. Especially someone like Indrid.

Indrid sat down two bowls of the aromatic soup. The cheese was melted on the top and the bread crumbs were perfectly crunchy. Exactly the way Duck likes it.

“Damn ‘Drid! Did you steal the recipe or somethin?”

Indrid laughed airily,

“No! I just did what I thought was right. This was the product. I’m sorry if it’s not what you wanted.”

Duck took a spoonful, it felt like his insides were melting. His eyes did a motion where they rolled back up into his head.

“Holy fuck!” he exclaimed.

“Indrid! This is _on par_  with Wolf Ember. Absolutely.” He paused for a moment.

“Not _better_ , but definitely on par.”

Indrid looked very proud of himself, his smile looked slightly conceited.

“I have never had anything like this before, I am an extremely picky eater and I usually prefer things in a pocket form.”

Duck gave a sturdy laugh at that.

Indrid liked it when Duck laughed. His dimples were visible the most then, and his whole body shook with it. It certainly was cute.

They talked and joked over their mid-afternoon meal. Once they had finished and washed up, they sat on the sofa together awkwardly on opposite ends.

Duck had his arms spread out on the back of the couch, but his lips were tightly pursed.

Indrid had his arms and legs closed tight around his body, his frail form taking up as little space as possible.

They sat like this for what seemed like decades until Duck noticed Indrid shivering.

“Uh, hey ‘Drid are you alright there?”

“O-oh yes, D-Duck, just a b-bit cold!” he said through chattering teeth.

“Well. I can’t turn the heat up because, y’know, money’s tight bein’ a ranger nowadays.”

He thought for a moment, and suggested something completely out of the blue.

“I don’t know if you’ll be completely open to it, but I’ll hold you if you want. I’ve been told I’m pretty warm. I speculate it’s got somethin’ to do with my..uh.. insulation.” He rested a hand on his stomach.

Indrid blushed at the thought of Duck holding him in his strong, thick arms.

“Oh Duck, I wouldn’t want to hurt your injuries there!” Indrid said.

“Oh, nonsense, c’mere!”

Indrid slid across the couch into Ducks arm and he tucked his legs between the other mans. He rested his head on Ducks soft chest and wrapped his arm around his stomach.

Duck slowed his heart rate down before Indrid could notice the intense beating in his chest, he had to keep his unusual feelings about Indrid to himself at all causes. He may be a good-for-nothin’ liar, but Hell, is he great at bottlin’ up his emotions.

Indrid stopped shaking let out a husky sigh. He always thought Duck would be comfortable to cuddle up to and he was right. Duck always called his extra weight “insulation.” Aubrey liked to call him “Dad-Bodded”, Indrid not understanding what that meant. Indrid just thought it was nice, he found Duck attractive no matter what.

Duck hummed a melody to a folk song Indrid couldn’t quite place. It was lulling, almost ducifying.

Indrid was drifting off slowly, while still maintaining his light composure as to not jab Duck in his side. He wanted everything to be like this.

His mind began to wander.

•

Indrid could see millions of different timelines. So many it often became overwhelming.

Pertaining to his relationship with Duck, he could only see them growing closer as friends in all the most probable timelines.

Indrid did not want to mess something like that up either.

He decided it was hopeless.

He still was very much in love with Duck.

Oh Lord, how he was in love with Duck.

He was so gentle with Indrid. He always loved listening to him, he could tell. He took pride in everything and everyone he cared about. He had amazing qualities, in every sense of the word. He was sturdy and strapping, and the most unique looking man you’d ever see. He was like the grown-up version of one of those magical teens from the bad YA novels Indrid got from the library. Seriously, when have you ever met someone with so many wild scars and heterochromia? They were less ‘one eye that color, other eye this color’ and more of a marble swirl of spring green and tree-bark brown. If Indrid could describe Duck in one word it would most likely be “gorgeous”, though “handsome” is a strong contender.

But, it was still hopeless.

Duck probably wasn’t even open to a relationship! Let alone one with another man, even if Indrid heard him express his intense love for the ‘community’ that meant nothing about his preferences.

Indrid still wanted to be there for Duck, he felt terrible that he fled after Duck saved his goddamn life!

This was his favor to him.

Even if everything else was hopeless.


	4. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing the sternclay into this ;)))

Back at the lodge, things seemed in disarray.

 

Mama sat at the table resting her head on a clenched fist, her eyebrows furrowed tightly. She seemed to be thinking hard about something.

 

Barclay was washing dishes in the kitchen, he was scrubbing out a large pot when he heard Mama say very suddenly

 

“What if Duck isn’t better before the next attack?” 

 

Barclay switched off the spray hose and blinked at her a few times quizzically. 

 

She continued,

 

“I mean, he’s a valued member of The Pineguard! Sure, someone could go in place of him I suppose. But imagine how that would make Duck  _ feel _ !”

 

“Since when are you worried about feelings?” asked Barclay. 

 

“Since everythins’ started gettin’ about ten times worse around here.” 

 

She clicked her tongue and stood up. 

 

“Don’t worry, Mama,” Barclay said in a reassuring tone. 

 

“I’m sure Indrid’ll do a fine job of patching Duck back up, plus, he’s still a pretty tough guy. Not to mention, we still have about four weeks ‘til the next monster rolls in.” 

 

Mama nodded and sighed, she knew it was best for her to believe Barclay, so she tried to. 

 

The tightness of the room was cut by Aubrey and Dani barreling down the stairs. 

 

Aubrey, out of breath, heaved out a sentence 

 

“We- uh- aw jeez gimme a sec. We made a care package for Barclay to bring by Duck’s place when he goes!”

 

Dani, who looked eager to talk, said 

 

“We put some herbs from the garden and a few lemongrass sprigs in there and there’s also a “get well soon” card and some candy in there Aubrey got from the Dollar Store!”

 

Mama smiled at their excitement. Barclay looked confused.

 

“What is this about me going by Duck’s place?”

 

Aubrey tilted her head. 

 

“Mama said you were gonna bring Duck some of your tea-bags and some food from last night! We wanted to give him something too.” 

 

She sat the medium-sized white cardboard box on the bar window and pushed it towards Barclay. It was decorated with trees and ducks, how cute. 

 

“Heh, I was absolutely getting to to that Barclay. Would ya? Please? You know how busy I am.”

 

Barclay knew he didn’t have a choice and sighed as he threw down his towel. 

 

He cooked up the leftovers and put the remaining English Breakfast tea-bags in a mason jar, he could always make more. 

 

He grabbed the package and asked once if anybody wanted to come with him, leaving no grace period for response before he shut the door, implying he wanted to go alone. 

 

Barclay got into his white 1995 Isuzu Pickup anf sat the aluminum covered tray, the jar of tea-bags, and the box of goods down in the passenger seat. 

 

He clicked the keys into the ignition and turned them to start the engine.

 

He greeted with nothing but sputtering. 

 

Barclay turned the keys a few more times but got nothing more than a  _ ch-ch-ch-ch  _ followed by the noise of a dying engine _. _

 

_ “Piece of fucking shit.”  _ Barclay whispered to himself. 

 

He gathered the items in the passenger seat back up and trudged back to the porch defeated.

 

Everyone in the lobby looked at him as he shoved through the door. Barclay looked ready to snap. 

 

“The truck.” He said. 

 

“That God-forsaken truck won’t  _ fucking _ start.” 

 

He sat the things back on the table and slumped over in a chair. 

 

They didn’t have a pair of jumper cables anymore due to one of Aubrey’s experimental magic tricks which ended in a hospital visit and busted cables. Aubrey looked sheepish and crept back to avoid taking blame. 

 

He wasn’t taking any kind of public transport, it made him anxious, and he couldn’t bum a ride from any of the customers at the lodge. Mama was gonna be so ticked. 

 

Barclay felt a polite tap at his shoulder and heard a light, dandy sounding voice chirp 

 

“Sorry, but uh, I overheard you were having some car trouble there, Barclay!”

 

Barclay turned quickly to see who was addressing him. Agent Stern stood over him. He had an inviting smile on his face, Barclay thought it was odd how much that smile calmed him down. 

 

Stern sat on the arm of the couch beside Barclay, 

 

“I’m not busy, currently, and I wouldn’t mind sparing a favor. I can’t let you take my car, it’s policy, but I can drive you!” 

 

Stern was certainly shooting his shot here, Barclay does so many kind things for him, for once he wanted to reciprocate. 

 

Barclay looked hesitant, but this was his only offer, and it would be extremely rude to decline. He agreed. 

 

They walked to the small parking lot together and approached Stern’s large black GMC Escalade. Barclay sat in the passenger’s seat with Duck’s things on his lap. He had never ridden in such a pristine looking car in his life.

 

Stern started the car with a push of a button, no keys? No ignition? Just a button. It was so sleek. 

 

“Uh, thanks for giving me a lift.” Barclay said nonchalantly. 

 

Stern nervously strapped both his hands around the steering wheel. 

 

“Any time!” Stern replied with an anxious chuckle. 

 

The ride from the remote area the lodge resided in towards the slightly more populated region of the town was quiet. Barclay was so tired of the constant tension everywhere he went, he was almost excited to be going to Duck’s. But he couldn’t handle Stern’s nerves around him, shouldn’t it be the other way around? 

 

Barclay looked around for anything to have a conversation about. He noticed Stern’s opened ID in the dash. 

 

“Stanley, huh?” 

 

Stern looked so bewildered by that remark he swerved the car a little. He adjusted his glasses a little before saying 

 

“Yes, that’s my- my first name.” 

 

Barclay smiled, 

 

“It’s nice. It fits!”

 

“Thank you!” Stern replied daintily. 

 

“So, what’s got you all jumpy there, Stanley?”

 

Stanley breathed in sharply and questioned himself for a moment. 

 

“You.”

 

Barclay raised an eyebrow at that. Him? What did that even mean? Was he on to him? There were a million different things that could go wrong right now, and only one thing that could go right. 

 

Before Barclay could say anything back, 

 

“Ah. we’re here.”  

 

He let it go for now, but continued to think of the nuances.

 

They parked along the street and walked inside the complex. Duck’s apartment was on the second floor, the elevator was out of operation so they took the stairs.

 

“You didn’t have to come in, y’know?” Barclay said to Stanley

 

“Oh, yes, I know. I just wanted to help you check up on Mr. Newton here.” 

 

Barclay knocked twice on the door into Duck’s place of residence. They heard moving and shuffling from behind the door for a few minutes until Duck got to the door. 

 

He looked worse for wear. Shamelessly wearing nothing but boxers and a t-shirt. He rubbed his eyes after swinging the door open.

 

“Oh, hey there Barclay. Oh shit, um, hello Agent. I’m sorry ‘bout the mess, I wasn’t expectin’ anyone.”

 

Stern and Barclay entered the disheveled living room, there were at least 7 blankets on the couch and there were mugs and bowls strewn about various surfaces. 

 

“Ah, it’s no worries there Duck. I brought you that tea you like so much, some veggie casserole from last night, and Aubrey and Dani put you together a little care package.”

 

Duck tried to laugh, but it hurt, so he restrained himself. 

 

“Well, thank ya! That sure is kind of y’all.” 

 

“Where’s Indrid?” Barclay asked 

 

“He’s just gone to the store. Says I need my bandages redressed.” 

 

Duck suddenly looked uncomfortably lost in thought, but was snapped out if it as soon as Stern interjected their short-lived conversation. 

 

“Well, it seems you’re doing just fine here Mr. Newton! Barclay, shall we go?”

 

Barclay furrowed his brows. 

 

“Now wait just a minute here, eager-beaver!” Barclay said laying a hand on Sterns shoulder, which caused him to tense up. 

 

“Duck, you seem a little tired. Are you sure everything’s fine?”

 

Duck sighed.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been tryin’ to take a nap, but it’s so painful and I’ve come to like livin’’ with someone else so much It’s difficult to be alone.”

 

“Wait? Indrid’s been staying  _ here _ ?” Barclay laughed, sort of shocked. 

 

“Yeah? Why ya sayin’ it like that?”

 

“Indrid typically doesn’t trust anyone enough to stay anywhere but that shitstain Winnebago. Guess he just likes you, it  _ was _ a little out of character for him to volunteer his time solely to you.”

 

Duck looked lost in thought again, this was too much for him when he was sleepy. 

 

“We’ll get out of your hair, then Duck. I wish you a speedy recovery, otherwise Mama will have somebody’s head. Not sure who it’s gonna be.” 

 

Barclay turned to walk out the door with Stern. 

 

Duck laughed but it quickly turned into a cough.

 

“Urgh, ‘scuse me. Thanks for droppin’ by Barclay, Agent Stern. Nice to see ya.”

 

Duck shut the door and sighed with heavy release. There was nothing he hated more rather than unexpected company.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Standards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is longer than usual and a LITTLE sad so....have fun y’all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay. i’m a tired bitch and school is kicking my ass. next chapter will probably be a sternclay chapter because i need filler.

“Duck! I’m back!”

 

Indrid shut the door quietly with three paper bags from the general store in hand, he sat them down on the kitchen table. 

 

Duck stumbled in through the doorway of his bedroom and yawned.

 

“Mm. What’d you get?”

 

Indrid began rifling through one of the bags and produced a roll of compression gauze, ice packs, and some type of pain relief cream. 

 

“I’ll draw you a warm bath, use the herbs Dani and Aubrey brought you. Speaking of which, how did you appreciate the sudden visit?” Indrid smiled at Duck softly, which made Ducks heart flip. 

 

“Uh, It was fine, no trouble at all.” 

 

Duck had followed Indrid into the bathroom as they chatted. Indrid cut Duck off by saying 

 

“I need you to take off your shirt.”

 

Duck looked terrified, and started to sweat a bit.

 

“I just need to take off your old bandages, it’ll hurt doing it yourself, Duck.” 

 

“Well. Uh. I can’t...do that...because..uh..I don’t have..a physical form? Yes. I lack a physical form.” 

 

Indrid tried to keep himself from laughing at Duck’s awful lie. 

 

“Duck, I promise, I won’t be an asshole. I know you’re a little insecure, and it’s fine.”

 

Duck shuddered at the soft brush of Indrid’s fingers on his arm. He nodded at him.

 

Indrid turned the water off and helped Duck pull his shirt above his head.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, Sylvain doesn’t have the same terrible standards of what’s attractive and not. So...I find you extremely pretty. Or handsome, if that’s what you prefer.” 

 

Duck looked more flattered than he’d like to be, he couldn’t admit he wasn’t starved of affection, his face was warm. 

 

Indrid did think Duck was stunning. He had small white scars on his back and left side, and a few pink gashy ones on his shoulder and stomach. Similar to the ones on his face. 

 

He was short compared to Indrid, about five feet and ten inches. He’s slightly broad-shouldered and chubby with his skin littered in various freckles, moles, and stretch marks. 

 

Indrid peeled the dirty gauze from around Duck’s midsection. Duck let out a small pained squeak, the bandages hid large bruises of a blue-purple-green coloring. 

 

“How exactly did these happen?” Indrid said, carefully removing the gauze with his nimble fingers. 

 

“Uh. I got thrown against a tree a few times, barely missed my head there.” Duck stood awkwardly as Indrid worked.  

 

“That sounds pretty bad, I’m sorry.”

 

“All part of the job.”

 

There was a long beat before Duck continued. 

 

“You really think I’m attractive?”

 

Indrid chuckled lightly.

 

“Yes? I don’t know how to answer that. I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable.”

 

“No, it didn’t. I feel, kind of good about it.”

 

Duck sounded shocked at himself.

 

“Not to get all touchy-feely, but it’s been years since I’ve had any kind of affection or..endearment?”

 

Indrid stood up and bit his bottom lip tight before ushering himself out of Ducks way. 

 

“You’re all done. I’ll let you have your privacy, let me know if you need anything.”

 

Duck gave a quick thumbs up and a half-smile as Indrid shut the bathroom door eagerly, leaving Duck wondering what got him so bothered. 

 

Indrids heart was palpitating. He paced the living room as he whispered various curses under his breath. His visions were shifting, and he couldn’t exactly pinpoint what was causing it. 

 

He could see futures where Duck felt the same as he did, they were more prominent. He staggered backward to the sofa and sat down. 

 

He felt conflicted. Duck could fall in love with him, yes,  _ but _ he also could easily keep it bottled up. Indrid couldn’t risk confessing, which might offend Duck or put him in a situation he doesn’t want to be in. 

 

All he wanted to do was cradle Duck’s face and kiss him softly. He was so gentle and tender, but got nothing in return. He deserves someone who could appreciate him for all he is, but Indrid felt himself too much of a coward to come clean.

 

Suddenly, small strips of tears trickled down Indrids narrow face. They were falling like sheet rain, just too many too fast. He remained silent though. Only letting in a short, strained breath after a moment. 

 

All his life, Indrid knew where every little and seemingly insignificant thing fit in to the greater scheme, everything was changing all the time. He knew what Duck would eat for breakfast each morning for each day of the week, he knew what he’d do each evening before bed, he even knew what days he’d forget to feed Winnie or decide to call his sister. 

 

But he couldn’t place where on this indefinite map of inane possibilities where his personal relationship with Duck fell in line with the fantasies he quite often entertained. 

 

In simplest terms, Indrid felt that he wasn’t in control of his own prophecies. It felt like a handful of sand, always slipping slowly through the cracks. 

 

He rubbed his eyes quickly, pushing his glasses up off the bridge of his nose, as he heard the creak of bathroom door being swung open. 

 

Duck had changed into a clean t-shirt and a pair of mesh athletic shorts, his shirt read  _ “I’ll grow on you!”  _ and had an image of an oak sapling underneath. A shirt which Duck had purchased of his own volition. 

 

Indrid couldn’t help but smile at that. 

 

“Hey, are you feeling better?” Indrid said with a small sniffle. 

 

“Yeah, the soak helped quite a bit.” Duck responded.

 

“Have a seat here beside me, I need to start redressing these.” Indrid stood up purposefully and grabbed the materials from the dining table.

 

Duck started to try and take his shirt off,

 

“No, dear, I can work around it.”

 

Indrid didn’t mean that, but he did, but he also didn’t. He was too preoccupied to even care. Duck, on the other hand, smiled gingerly at being referred to as ‘dear’.

 

Indrid lifted Ducks shirt up a bit to expose the large bruise on his side that crept over his upper abdomen. His thin fingers worked quickly, Duck shivering at every stroke of Indrids cool skin against his warmth. The sharpness of the antibiotic cream was incomparable to Indrids chilly touch. Though it was odd, Duck felt comforted by it, and he even ignored the fact that Indrid had his hands on the portion of Ducks body he’s so disagreeable with. Indrid watched as his fingers left imprints that were quick to disappear on Ducks love-handles. Indrid was trying not to fixate on how beautiful he thought every bit of Duck was. 

 

Duck saw the intense concentration on Indrids face. a few stray pieces of white curly hair poked out from his day-old french braid and fell into his face. His wide red lenses were slipping down his face revealing his eyes, Duck had seen them before, they were maroon red. Brown, to those not paying much attention, but hued red enough to be just slightly off-putting. The light from the table lamp caught them, which caused a slight ruby shimmer on his irises. Duck was so convinced he was the most gorgeous man in the world, a thought he allowed himself to have, but Duck could tell that Indrid had been crying not minutes earlier.

 

“You’re all done.” Indrid said with a tinge of woe hidden in his proper voice. 

 

“You were just crying.” Duck said, somehow both caringly and accusationally. 

 

Indrid pushed his glasses back up and looked straight at Duck before standing up. In an attempt to change the subject he said,

 

“Duck, it’s late, and you haven’t eaten all day.” 

 

“Indrid, that doesn’t matter right now, you’re upset over somethin’ and I have a pretty intense feelin’ it’s got somethin’ to do with me.” 

 

Ducks eyes were focused, but looked so worried. 

 

Indrid stammered over his words for a minute, uncommon for him. 

 

“P-Please, Duck, it’s nothing. I just need some rest, that’s all.” 

 

Before he knew it, Duck had his arms around Indrid, his hands were resting on Indrids jagged shoulder blades. Ducks body was warm and pleasant around his, Indrid brought his hands up and placed one on Ducks lower back and the other in his soft, clean hair. Duck made a content hum in Indrids chest. 

 

Indrid loved this, but it also made him feel despondent and melancholic. 

 

They held each other for a while, longer than a typical hug would last until Duck pulled away and said

 

“C’mere, let’s sit on the couch. You’ve been tendin’ to me, it’s time for me to tend to you a lil’ bit.”

 

Duck expression could only be described as proud and mischievous, like a child. He had an idea.

 

He took Indrid by the hand and moved from the doorway of the kitchen to the living room. 

 

Indrid sat down on the carpet in front of the sofa. 

 

Duck giggled in a way he doesn’t often do, letting out a small snort. Indrid had to laugh with him.

 

“I guess you already know what i’m plannin’ on!” Duck said, getting comfortable. 

 

“I’m gonna  **redo your old messy french braid.”** Indrid spoke at the same time as Duck. 

 

“I forgot you could see the future there for a second.” Duck said as he tugged the rubber band from Indrids hair and began running his fingers through it. 

 

The crimping from the braid had made Indrids already extremely tight curls even tighter 

 

Duck began at the scalp, separating strands and folding them into each other. He hummed a folky tune that Indrid recognized as “Hymn #101” by Joe Pug due to Duck constantly playing it. 

 

“Where did you learn to braid?” Indrid asked

 

“Juno taught me when we were in high school. I vividly remember that evenin’ because it was just before she went for football tryouts after the school told her that ‘no,  she couldn’t be on the boys football team.’ She’s a persistent little shit.” Duck chuckled endearingly. 

 

Indrid always knew what Duck was going to say, but for the sake of conversation, maybe politeness, or possibly even Ducks happiness, Indrid taught himself to ask questions and respond to them in a decent manner. 

 

They talked until Duck had tied the rubber band back around the end of the braid. Indrid smoothed his hand over the top of his head.

 

“Wow, Duck, this is a very good braid.”

 

“Well, I’m a little out of practice, but I’m here anytime!”

 

Indrid grinned his slightly-too-big grin at Duck. 

 

“You seem to be healing up fine there, Duck.”  Indrid observed. 

 

“Yeah, still achin’ but I’m gettin’ there.” 

 

Indrid moved onto the sofa beside Duck, sitting with his long legs tucked criss-cross under him. 

 

“This is nice. I like being around you Duck, it may come as a surprise but, you do make me very happy. I stick by my statement, I simply click with you. Am I making any sense here? I might just be rambling. Nevermind, you understand.”

 

Duck remained silent and rested his head on Indrid’s shoulder, Indrid laid his head on Ducks. 

 

Different possibilities were still rattling off in his brain, but he was able to silence them to share one tender moment with the man he loved so dearly. 

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooooh a climax finally. indrid gets clean. duck fucks up. aubrey helps! beacon tries.

Duck was the first to wake up.

 

When he noticed that Indrid was laying on top of him he cussed loudly and scrambled from the couch, waking Indrid in the process. 

 

“Aw shit, sorry Indrid.” Duck said covering his face with his hands in attempts to hide how red it was. 

 

Indrid sat up and adjusted his glasses. 

 

“Oh, it’s alright, I expected that one!” Indrid stretched and Duck could hear his back pop loudly a few times, to his surprise. 

 

Indrid continued. “Can I use your shower?”

 

Duck blinked. “Oh, uh, sure, go right ahead. Use whatever you want in there.” 

 

Duck had no idea Indrid knew what a shower was, Indrid knew Duck thought this. The reality was? he just never saw a point in it living alone, but he thought this might heighten his confidence. 

 

Duck got up from the floor to get Indrid a towel from the linen closet, he plopped back down on the couch and sighed heavily. He wished he could deal with his feelings less like an awkward kid, Indrid probably thinks he’s gone crazy by now. Duck mulled over every dumb thing he’s done since he developed feelings for his friend, but eventually fell back asleep. 

 

He jumped up when he heard the bathroom door swing open. Indrid walked out, a cloud of steam erupting from the doorway. The towel was wrapped around Indrid’s waist and Duck wasn’t even attempting to hide his staring. 

 

Indrid was indeed gaunt. He was almost terrifyingly thin, but with a strange look of lots of upper body strength. 

 

“Duck? did you lay my clothes out on the bed for me?” he called from Duck’s bedroom. 

 

“Uh, yeah!” Duck called back, an easier lie, he had just forgotten to put them up. 

 

Indrid came from the bedroom dressed, oversized navy blue sweater with the front tucked into black jeans. His curly salt n’ pepper hair was still wet so it stuck to his face a little bit. 

 

“Are you hungry, Duck?” Indrid asked

 

“Yeah, I could eat, let me help.” Duck said before pushing himself off the sofa. 

 

“You should probably put some pants on first.” Indrid said through a laugh. 

 

“Oh shit, you’re right. I should change.”

 

Duck changed from his shorts to jeans and put on a different t-shirt, this one read “Keep Kepler Strange.” He got it from Ned after he had accidentally ordered two-hundred too many XL’s. Duck had about 6 of them. 

 

Indrid was anxious, Duck had no idea why. He handed Duck a pan from the cabinet, trying to ignore an unwanted vision.

 

Indrid had accidentally opened the cabinet clearly labeled “mean-ass sword inside do NOT open” which set off Beacons dramatics of “Sunlight! It’s been ages since i’ve felt the outside world.” Duck retorted “It’s been 9 days, Beacon.” 

 

He continued helping Indrid while arguing with his sorry excuse for a weapon. He was distracted, and as Indrid offered to clean the dirtied pans, Duck replied “Hey, thanks, love you.” 

 

Duck froze and dropped the wooden spatula on the floor. 

 

“Oh fuck, I didn’t mean that. I don’t- I don’t love you. I hate you. No, shit, that’s awful. I dislike you? That’s still terrible. I do love you. No! I’m workin’ myself into a spiral. Fuck. I’m absolutely not in love with you. Goddammit. I’m sorry, I need to get some fresh air. 

 

Indrids shoulders were clenched tight and his face was twisted into a cringe, this was exactly what he hoped wouldn’t happen. 

 

Duck looked on the verge of tears, he grabbed Beacon and pulled his boots on as the sword slithered up his arm, he didn’t even bother to tie them as he got caught up strapping his helmet on before running out the door with his skateboard. 

 

Indrid untensed and sighed. This was what he was anxious about. It was his fault, he thought to himself, if he would’ve said something, anything, to Duck about this, it wouldn’t have happened. 

——————————————————————

Duck kicked off fast and skated down the street towards the trailhead.

 

“There goes another one.” Beacon hissed 

 

Duck sniffled, “What do you mean?”

 

“Hrng, Duck Newton you absolute dimwit, he obviously likes you. It’s _preposterous_ that you would run off to the woods because you’re too _emotionally_ _fragile_ to deal with an inevitable slip of the tongue.”  Beacon spoke with great eloquence as always, allowing each sound uttered from his metal lips to roll out carefully with a serpentine edge. 

 

Duck planted a foot quickly on the ground and flipped his skateboard up.  

 

“ ‘s not that….”  Duck stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans. 

 

“Beacon, I know you hate me, and I know you’ll never  understand what it’s like to feel real, genuine love, but that’s exactly how I feel around Indrid. In high school, I spent all my time datin’ girls who didn’t even care about me and kissin’ what boys would kiss me behind the bleachers, I hadn’t stopped to think about really truly lovin’ someone.” 

 

Beacon made a gagging sound. 

 

Duck wiped his eyes and laughed, “Yeah, that’s what I expected.”

 

He sighed, and continued talking to his unwilling magic sword. 

 

“Indrid is so gentle and patient, unlike anyone I’ve ever known. I know he thinks my stories are boring because he already knows the ending to each one, but he always listens like he doesn’t. Always so considerate. He has such an adorable laugh, almost like it slowly raises a few octaves. He remembers everything I like and is always putting others before himself...well.. at least me before himself.”

 

Beacon slithered down Duck’s arm and placed his hilt into Duck’s hand before sticking his blade straight out again. He had an arrogant look on his lips. 

 

“Duck Newton...do you think you can tell me why he might perform these gestures? Hmmm?” Beacon would have been glaring at Duck if he had the eyes to do so.

 

“Because, he wants to repay us for the work we helped him out with last year. You remember! Pizza Hut, goatmen, weird fuckin’ tree, th-“ 

 

Beacon cut him off “Ah yes, when you damaged me _severely_ just so you could look like the hero to your little mothboy over there.” 

 

“Yeah!” Duck responded, the insult going completely over his head. 

 

“Wait, you’re sayin’...You think Indrid likes me.. _too_?”

 

“Yes. It’s disgusting.” Beacon spat. 

 

Duck’s eyes bubbled up with tears again and his face flushed dark pink. 

 

“I-I can’t believe I’ve been such a _dick_ to him! He’s done nothin’ but t-take care of me and help me get back on my feet and-and I’m probably just worryin’ him sick, the poor thing.” 

 

Duck held his face in the palm of his hand. 

 

“Then stop your sobbing and go apologize, you’re acting so very immature, Duck Newton.” 

 

—————————————————————

 

Indrid picked up the receiver of Duck’s landline and dialed the only number he knew he could get help from. 

 

“Hello, Amnesty Lodge, this is Jake speaking!” answered a mellow voice. 

 

“Hi, Jake, is Aubrey there? I need to speak with Aubrey.” Indrid’s tone was surprisingly relaxed. 

 

He heard a muffled “Aubrey! Phone for you!” 

 

A bubbly voice came to the speaker. 

 

“Hi! It’s Aubrey!” 

 

“Hello, It’s Indrid. Something fairly urgent has happened with Duck and I need help.”

 

Indrid spent the next 6 and a half minutes explaining the situation that had just occurred to Aubrey.

 

“-it was nothing but a small slip of the tongue, something he might’ve said to his sister! But he became very defensive and started crying and took off with his sword. Even I don’t know exactly what he’s going to do, you know how impulsive he can be.” 

 

Aubrey took a deep breath. 

 

“Indrid? Disclaimer: I wouldn’t consider myself the pinnacle of romantic prowess, Hell, I can barely call my own girlfriend cute without stumbling over myself, but has it crossed your mind at all that Duck might have...feelings for you? I’m probably wrong, which is why I said ‘disclaimer’ a minute ago.”

 

Indrid simply didn’t have anything to say. Indrid knew this, and Aubrey had proved him right. 

 

“Thanks...Aubrey..I-I have to go.” Indrid hung the phone back on the wall with a click. 

 

He tried to stabilize his head for a moment before popping a few ibuprofen and lacing up his boots. 

 

Indrid knew he had to go find Duck and tell him how much he loved him. He knew it was the right thing to do even if he was still terrified of the prospect. 

 

First thing’s first, though. He had to find him, which seemed impossible to Indrid because who knows how far Duck could’ve gone in that forest. Each branch would look distinctly different to Duck, but even Indrid’s visions couldn’t determine his location. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the...no update i’m very bad at writing fics. this is basically a collection of incoherent oneshots. thanks for reading my bullshit indruck ramblings.


End file.
